


looking through the lens

by CallofTheCurlew



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan considers marriage, F/M, M/M, Martyn and Cornelia get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallofTheCurlew/pseuds/CallofTheCurlew
Summary: Dan is volunteered to be the camera man at Martyn and Cornelia's wedding. He has a lot of feelings.





	looking through the lens

Dan is calm, but Phil currently doesn’t know the meaning of the word.

He says his tie feels like it’s choking him, but it’s a new tie and it’s not even tight. He says his suit is uncomfortable, despite the fact that they splurged to get one that was tailored perfectly. With all the complaining, the hours of measuring and standing around draped in fabrics hardly seem worth it.

Dan can feel the anxiety in the air though, and his heart starts to thrum in empathy, even though he knows he has no need. It’s not like they’re the ones getting married. Phil reaches for his tie again and Dan huffs.

“Stop fiddling with it,” Dan scolds lightly, putting his camera down and reaching for the fabric, straightening and tightening it.

“I’m choking,” Phil whispers again, but Dan only laughs.

“You better keep it together when Martyn gets here…”

“He’s anxious enough without you adding to his nerves,” Kathryn seems calm on the outside, but her smile is a little too forced. Dan doesn’t think he’d be able to tell if he didn’t know her as well as he does. 

Nigel isn’t here yet - he’s with Martyn for a final pep-talk before the ceremony.

“I just- it’s filmed.”

“Half your life is filmed, mate,” the sarcasm slips out when he’s stressed, it seems. It’s something Dan is working on.

“But- it’s not ours. I can’t just reshoot or edit out the weird bits. I’m gonna be standing there and what if I screw something up or fall over?”

“Then Martyn is going to laugh, call you a dingus, and keep going on with his life. Just like he does every single time you fall over, or screw up. This is his _wedding,_ Phil. He’s not caring about what’s going on with you - he’s caring about his wife-to-be.”

Phil huffs, “Sorry,” he murmurs, “This is- it’s just- stressful.”

“I’d hate to see you on _your_ wedding day. Come sit down, you’re making _me_ anxious,” Kathryn pats the chair next to her, and Phil begrudgingly crosses to sit. His pants make a weird creaking sound but either nobody notices, or nobody seems bothered by it. Phil does, of course, and shoots an awkward glance at Dan.

Dan just smiles at him. He’s  still standing, camera in hand.  He’s technically not part of the wedding party, but he _is_ the video man, and for some reason unbeknownst to him, it earns him a spot at the wedding party table.

He lifts the camera now to capture Martyn’s family. Their heads are bent together, talking quietly and seriously. Dan’s never found Phil and his mother very similar looking until this moment. Their faces are angled the same way, their eyes serious and wide.

Finally the door opens and they seem to all turn as one. It’s incredibly cinematic and Dan hopes it looks as good on film as it did in real life. Probably not though; he probably cut Kathryn’s head off as he turned. But it’s okay. If they wanted professional footage they would’ve hired a professional. Or maybe that was why they asked him? Did they think he was a professional? Surely not. They’ve seen his videos. They’ve known him for more than ten years - they know what he can do. _Dear god_.

A surprised gasp from Kathryn snaps him out of his panic-spiral and he focuses the camera on Martyn entering the room instead. He’s incredibly dapper, his suit well fit to his body shape and it makes him look a lot older than he is. Even his pocket square is perfect. Dan lets the camera pan up and down his body as he walks in.

He seems shy, which is unlike the usually unapologetic Martyn. His hands are tucked into his pockets and his smile is tentative, but Dan has a sneaking suspicion that he knows he looks good. His hands come out of his pockets and he gestures at himself, his face stretching into a proper grin.

“Well?”

Dan pans, catching Phil, looking shocked and a little in awe of his brother. Dan idly wonders if this is how he used to look at Martyn, with admiration and envy of his cool older brother. The camera finds Kathryn next, who is teary and immediately rushes to her son, crushing him in the way only mothers can.

“You scrub up nice,” Dan comments, and then cringes, knowing he’s going to hate the sound of his voice when he plays it back.

Martyn grins over at him, before glancing at Phil.

“You- you look really good,” Phil gushes, once he finds his voice, “Really, you look fantastic…”

“Just like his Dad,” Nigel steps into the room behind Martyn, and he looks as proud as Punch, with more emotion than Dan thinks he’s ever seen from the other man.

“I want all the boys in a photo!” Kathryn calls, and there’s familiar groaning as the Lester men line up together.

They’re very similar, all in black suits. Nigel and Phil’s bowties are a vibrant kelly green, and Dan zooms to capture Martyn’s peach tie that hangs down his chest. Kathryn is snapping away on her iPhone, telling them how to pose, until she surprises Dan.

“Your turn, give me that camera.”

“What? No, no- I’m just-”

“Hush, boy. Get in the shot. You’re part of this family and I want you in the framed pictures on my wall in forty years.”

Dan’s heart melts, and he pretends it doesn’t hurt in the best way, begrudgingly standing next to Phil. Phil looks beyond pleased.

They pose for another few minutes, before Dan escapes to take back his camera. He gets photos of the four Lesters, of the lovely dressing room and of little knick-knacks around the room. He even manages to take an artistic shot with the camera on the table, focused on one of the wedding invitations, while they walk back and forth in front of the camera, out of focus. It’s going to make an excellent opening to the video.  

It seems like an age, but finally it’s time.

“It’s time,” Nigel says a few moments after Dan looks at the clock to check.

Phil starts to fidget and Kathryn stands, looking like she might faint. Dan wonders if he should go and stand near her, just in case. But Martyn looks cool and calm. There’s a certain wildness to his eyes and his hands are still jammed in his pockets, but he’s okay.

“Alright,” he nods, smiling with a huff of air, “Let’s go.”

Dan leaves the cottage first, walking backwards so he can capture their exit, before panning upwards so he can get the whole location in. The little wooden hut is so quaint and unique, it could only be a Martyn-and-Cornelia wedding. Apparently Cornelia had come across it in her travels, and it hadn’t ever left her head - two cottages tucked deep within a forest, in the valley of two mountains. It wasn’t even a wedding location originally - just an AirBnB.

Dan turns the camera to capture the guests and the arch, which looks so familiar but he can’t place it until he realises it looks weirdly like the archfrom Dil’s wedding. Cornelia had picked it out and chosen the yellow, red and white flowers that decorated it, and here in the sun, amongst the deep browns of the trees, and the fairy-tale path, Dan almost feels a little bit of the magic.

Dan had barely noticed that the celebrant was already there, and he widens the shot to get the entire congregation. He gives Phil a smile and a thumbs up - he’s the best man, so he gets first billing next to the groom. One of Martyn’s friends is another groomsman, but Dan doesn’t even remember his name. Paul? John? Surely it wasn’t that generic. Maybe it was Luke. Eh. He’ll ask someone later.  

It’s still at least ten minutes before the ceremony is scheduled to begin, so Dan takes himself and his camera on a tour of the little area. It’s well secluded, and both cottages join a path to what Dan thinks was intended to be a barbeque area. It’s bordered by artistic rocks, with tiny little gardens. Behind the gardens, the thick trees become so dense that Dan can’t see further than a few metres in front of him. It would be a wonderful place to get lost.

In the cleared area, the grass is crisp and almost fluorescent, with a little path up to where Dan assumes the barbeque would usually go, but now stands the arch. It’s beautiful, and Dan’s heart swells at the sight of it all.

He had been surprised when Cornelia told them they were having a traditional wedding - traditional in a sense that they weren’t just eloping and galloping off in the sunset like the free spirits they are.

It wasn’t until much later that Martyn confessed to Phil that it was mostly for Kathryn’s benefit. She hadn’t asked - she never would have - but the idea of a big white wedding was special to her. _Traditional_ , and- well, Martyn was a good son. Dan didn’t quite understand that, but Phil seemed to.  They’d do anything to make Kathryn smile.

So a wedding in the woods surrounded by no more than twenty guests was their compromise.

It made Dan feel a little weird. Would Phil want this too, one day? Some crazy ass wedding that was purely for his parent’s benefit? Both of them dressed up in suits, reciting vows? The thought makes Dan’s skin prickle even now. He’s thirty, and marriage wasn’t something they’d ever discussed.

There have been throwaway comments, of course. But the actual thought - proposals, weddings, unity…. It isn’t on the agenda. They love each other. They’ve been together for twelve years. They have a house, a joint bank account, a freaking _dog_. That commitment is enough for Dan. Was it enough for Phil? Dan made a mental note to bring it up later. Surely Phil would have said something by now if he wanted to take things a step further?

Commotion from the other cottage stirs Dan from his thoughts and he adjusts the camera settings to focus on the doorway. It seems the entire crowd holds a collective breath as the Maid of Honour - steps out of the cottage.

The colour scheme is truly a work of art. Her dress is the same colour as Phil’s tie, wonderfully deep green, and its short and almost summer-y, but still elegant and fitted to a wedding. She holds a bouquet of yellow and white roses - the same flowers on the arch.

She looks nervous as she walks through the rows of chairs, but her smile is wide when she sees Cornelia’s parents. She beams at Martyn too and he gives her a tight smile back - he’s clearly nervous now. Dan wonders why grooms get nervous. Is it because they’re in the spotlight, or is there an actual threat of the other person not showing up? How could you marry someone, thinking they’d tap out at any second?

He concentrates on the filming, trying not to let his mind run away from him. Maid of Honour - damn, Dan doesn’t know her name either - stands to the opposite side of the groomsmen, and he slowly pans back to the cottage, managing to capture the guests here as well, all smiling and looking peaceful and happy.

A thought strikes him and Dan hastily takes out his phone, hitting record so he can capture Martyn’s face when Cornelia walks out, as well as her actually stepping out. He makes a clicking noise with his tongue so he can sync them later, feeling a bit like an idiot. He’s got a camera in one hand and phone in the other, clicking, but it’s gonna look good, damnit. Nobody is paying attention to him anyway, so looking like an idiot is okay, mostly.

Cornelia finally steps out and Dan’s almost breathless. She’s absolutely beautiful, as she always is, but suddenly she’s glamorous as well. The dress isn’t ‘traditional white’, but a light peach instead. It’s short, just knee length, but it’s got a wide skirt and it looks good for twirling in. Her bouquet is huge, as big as her head, and there’s other flowers in there that Dan doesn’t recognise and- of course, she’s barefoot. Dan has to check, but so is her maid of honour. He wonders if maybe the boys didn’t get the memo, or if it was a last minute decision.

A quick glance to his phone makes sure that he has everyone at the arch in frame, before he focuses on following Cornelia’s walk up the aisle. She’s giggling, and the last few steps she runs and wraps her arms around Martyn, shaking her head. She thinks it’s silly - she’s indulging him with this wedding - but at least she’s having fun.

Dan gets closer now, stepping down the aisle after the last bridesmaid so he can get a closer shot. He takes pictures now too with his other hand, making sure everyone is aligned so it’s beautifully symmetrical.

He films the whole ceremony, but it’s fairly standard when it comes to weddings. They didn’t write their own vows, simply reciting what they had been told by the celebrant, but it doesn’t stop it from being any less beautiful.

Dan doesn’t really pay attention, using his phone to take snaps of the guests, long shots of everyone listening, and maybe too many self-indulgent pictures of Phil as well. He just looks so damn good, stood there with his brother and his father.

His mind wanders again, back to thoughts of their own wedding. Will they ever? Is that something Dan would even consider, if Phil wanted it? And if Phil only wanted it for Kathryn, then would he agree to it, just to be a good future son-in-law.

Husbands.

It sounds cheap and tacky. Like a bad piece of fanfiction.

“I do.”

God damn it, Dan missed the ending. Oh well. He’ll watch it in the playback a thousand times, so he’s not too concerned. He zooms to frame their faces as they kiss, and they pose for pictures - there’s a professional photographer here too, but Dan appreciates the candidness of photos taken on phones as well. He manages to get a few good shots before they’re whisked away to sign their certificates.

Dan wants desperately to sit down and maybe even have a nap before the reception, but he also feels obligated to film the signing as well, catching the small smiles as the newlywed’s hands brush. It’s the soft moments like these that Dan wants.

He can feel Phil lurking behind him as he adjusts the focus, but he’s clever enough (and they’ve been filming around each other long enough) not to talk until Dan has the camera down by his side.

“No screw ups,” Dan teases gently, and Phil laughs with relief.

“No screw ups,” he agrees, “But just wait until I have to make a speech later. It’ll sound like I’m going through puberty again.”

Dan chuckles, and they stand together off to the side. Dan doesn’t see anything worth filming - they’re still signing and talking to the celebrant, and other people are getting photos of each other. He can’t really be bothered.

“Official photos next,” Phil huffs quietly, “The photographer already said I had to stand with Lauren instead of the maid of honour-”

“I can’t remember her name,” Dan interrupts.

“Jules.”

“Ah,”

“Anyway, the moral of the story is that Cornelia’s friends are too short for me, and that I don’t want to stand around for another hour in the sun smiling.”

“It’ll be dark soon,” Dan sympathises, “Another half hour and it’ll be setting so Cornelia can get dusk shots.”

“Yayyy….” Phil sounds so sad that Dan can’t help but nudge against him slightly.

“When we’re done with photos, we can go to the reception and get fat on the buffet, and sneak off somewhere with the champagne.”

Phil considers this and sighs, “Okay,” he agrees, nudging Dan back gently.  

Dan pulls up the camera again when Cornelia and Martyn look about done, and in the next few moments they stand and mingle with the guests. Dan is far enough away to miss conversations - and honestly, he might mute this section anyway - but he catches their smiles, and the laughter.

From the other side of the camera, he feels isolated from it, unwelcomed and intrusive. One part of him knows it’s not true, but the other parts all scream it inside of his head. He’s an outcast here - he’s an outcast everywhere.

Except with Phil of course.

Phil’s standing with his mother, chatting to some aunt or uncle who is clearly commenting on his growth. It’s solid stock conversation and it’s something that Phil does very well. He says he treats it like schmoozing for Youtube - basically being as fake as he possibly can until he can escape.

Finally the time for mingling is over - the wedding party will take a little walk through the forest for photos, while the rest of the guests will head through the valley to a small bowls club in the middle of nowhere.

Dan starts the camera rolling as they start walking. Cornelia has little slip on shoes now to navigate her way through the foliage, but whenever they stop for photos she slips them back off. It’s cute, and their poses are cute. They all laugh and smile and joke and it’s just _nice_.

Phil looks uncomfortable and sometimes he’s awkward, but it’s nothing new and it just makes Dan so damn fond for him, watching him trying to pull the same faces, or manipulate his body to re-create poses.

As Dan predicted, the sun starts to set halfway through, and somehow the forest gets an ethereal glow about it. It’s cold; Cornelia has goosebumps on her arms but her smile is so wide that her own joy must be keeping her warm.

When Martyn notices, he drapes his coat jacket over her and there are more photos of them together. Dan is especially fond of the one that shows them walking away from the camera hand in hand, the coat jacket too big for her but still showing her dress beneath. He snaps one of his own just for keeps.

After an hour, they’re all exhausted.

“Can I just get two more?” Cornelia asks the photographer, holding up two fingers, and he laughs.

“You’re paying for them, love. You can have as many as you want.”

“Dan, I need you and Phil with Martyn and me,”

Dan frowns, shutting off the camera, “No, no-”

“Shut up and come and stand here, Howell.”

She’s isn’t Lester-blood, but she’s as feisty as Kathryn is. Dan is kind of terrified of her sometimes, like now. He glances at Phil pleadingly but he only shrugs, smiling.

So with a reluctant huff, Dan puts his camera down and they stand together in the fading light, both himself and Phil bracketing the couple.

Dan feels his heart clench as he smiles, trying to look as natural as possible. Sometimes it’s hard to feel like an outcast in this family. He’s reminded of that when they include him without a second thought. It’s been twelve years and still he has his doubts, but they always do a good job of reminding him of the truth. Its just his mind trying to turn against him.

“Okay, okay,” Cornelia looks devilish with that grin of hers, “Now just you and Phil.”

“These are your _wedding_ photos.” Dan protests a little harder this time, “I don’t want-”

“But _I_ want,” Cornelia cuts him off, unwilling to hear his argument, “And I’m the bride, so for this one day I’m taking full advantage of stereotypical gender roles, so you have to say yes.”

Dan frowns but she’s glaring right back and well- it’s Cornelia.

“Oh, fine,” he huffs again.

Phil’s just smiling and Dan wonders if maybe he had something to do with this.

It’s nothing risque, but they do put one arm around each other’s waists, pressed close together. Dan’s heart is thrumming, because while he’s always belonged with these people, it’s official now. He’s in the wedding photos. Like Kathryn had said -in forty years, people will look at those photos and see him, part of this family.

It gives him goosebumps, and he doesn’t pull his camera back out as they walk back to the cottages. Phil is walking with him, and Dan is slightly worried that he’ll trip on the intricate root system beneath them. He manages to stay upright though.

“You okay?” Phil asks quietly. They’re far back enough that nobody can hear them.

“There’s a lot of happy,” Dan responds softly, “A lot of energy.”

“It’s draining,” Phil agrees, “But it’s not much longer. You can just sit and eat when we get to the hall.”

Dan nods, “I’m alright. It’s not the worst thing in the world.”

They go quiet again until they reach the cars, and Martyn and Lauren drive them in two cars down the valley to the hall.

It’s already lit up - the Lester’s and the Dahlgren’s had immediately gone to set up, so that now as they walk in, the guests are all seated and they only have to walk to the long table at the front of the room.

Dan makes sure to film the entrance, getting the lights, the guests, and especially the looks on their faces as they applaud the new couple.

It’s lovely, and Dan is kind of impressed at these people, all wanting to celebrate the future of this couple.

Finally everyone has their seats, and from there, the rest of the night passes like a blur. They have dinner - a beautiful buffet full of pork, chicken and beef in tortila wraps. Their cake is a three tiered music-themed vanilla masterpiece, and Dan eats way too much of everything.

Phil’s speech is only slightly a mess. He recounts a story from the first day Martyn and Cornelia met, and how this girl was different - Martyn was smitten and in love at first sight. It’s a good story but Phil’s shaking - he wasn’t wrong with his puberty joke - but honestly, to those who didn’t know Phil, it wouldn’t have seemed so stilted. Dan still thinks it’s a far reach from the confident man in the AmazingPhil videos.

After speeches, when everyone is back to mingling, Dan walks around to the guests and gets little interviews about the wedding and about Martyn and Cornelia. He films the bridal party playing lawn bowls with only the floodlights to see by.

It’s all just things he’ll edit through later, finding the best angles. It’s a big job, but he’s decided it will also be his present to them both - they had only really just wanted regular footage, but a wedding video seems much nicer.

“Mm. I’m tired.” Phil collapses next to him with a pint of beer in his hand, placing another on the table for Dan.

Dan’s more of a wine drinker, and not a moment passes before Phil explains, “Beer is on tab. I can get you a wine if you want?”

He shakes his head and takes a sip, wrinkling his nose. He’s going to be so fat by the end of the night - beer fills him up like a good meal.

“Can’t wait to sleep,” Dan says, stretching and finally putting his camera down. There will only be a few more videos today, he’s decided - some drunk dancing maybe, and that would be it.

“Drink with me first.” Phil pleads, taking a long swig of his own drink.

He’s red in the cheeks and Dan can tell that this isn’t his first beer. Being the best man, he’s probably had at least four already, toasting to the new couple.

Dan’s fond as he nods and quickly downs the rest of his glass. It settles low in his belly and Phil is soon off to retrieve more for them.

Three drinks later and suddenly they’re out on the dance floor, but Dan’s not really sure why.

Cornelia - he remembers. She had sashayed past, gripping them both by the hand and not taking no for an answer. And, well, three drinks and Dan’s not really one to refuse. He’s not drunk- barely even tipsy, but he feels his inhibitions float away.

He’s remembered his camera, so he gets shots of them laughing and twirling, dotted in coloured lights from a multi-coloured lamp someone had set up. Cornelia laughs loudly with her head thrown back, inventing a dance move to some remix of a song Dan doesn’t know. He doesn’t dance quite as enthusiastically, but he has to admit, he’s moved on from his uncomfortable swaying to something akin to a light groove.

The song fades and Cornelia is panting, but the next song is slow anyway and she seems to lose interest. In a flash, her eyes light up and she takes Dan’s camera before he can protest, leaning in close to his ear.

“Dance with Phil!” she exclaims, and he raises an eyebrow.

It’s late in the night, and the people left are few in number. They aren’t paying attention to the dance floor and aren’t the type of people to care if the two closeted Youtubers started dancing together anyway.

He rolls his eyes but turns to his boyfriend, opening his arms, and Phil laughs, closing the distance until they’re pressed up against each other. One arm is around Phil’s waist, the other gripping his bicep, and he feels Phil’s arms tighten around him the same way.

They’ve never danced like this, Dan thinks. Never has there been an opportunity for slow dancing, and he had never thought it would feel so good. It’s almost sappy but he feels content, idly stepping back and forth - Phil doesn’t step on his feet and they’re fairly in sync with which way they’re going to be stepping next. The music swells and so does Dan’s heart, and he lays his head on Phil’s shoulder. It’s not the best angle - curse their minimal height difference - but it still feels good.

He wonders if Phil’s enjoying it too, but Phil seems a little drunk at this point. Dan can hear him chuckling to himself in his ear, and he fondly drops a kiss to his shoulder. He loves Phil more than he could ever explain to another person - not that he would. Their love is theirs, and theirs only. Sometimes he feels that if he shared it with the world, it would lose some of the magic.

The song fades out before Dan is ready, and it’s replaced by some techno-bop. Dan can’t bring himself to pull away until he feels Phil fidgeting.

Phil looks good in the blues and whites of the light, and Dan leans in to press a soft kiss to his cheek. His heart is full and he’s hopelessly in love tonight. As a rule he’d never kiss Phil in public - but there has to only be four people in the room, two of them being Martyn and Cornelia, the other two is Kathryn and Nigel.

“Can we go home?” Phil slurs and Dan nods, turning around and locating the aforementioned bride and groom.

“Happy wedding,” Dan says happily, and that’s not quite right but he figures they’ll get the message.

“Thank you for coming to it,” Cornelia beams, pulling them both into a neck-crushing hug, “And filming it.”  

Dan watched her chug a bottle of wine earlier, so she can’t be completely sober, but she seems to be keeping it together. She presses the camera into his hands, kissing both of their cheeks before pulling Martyn back onto the dance floor. It’s just them now, but neither of them seem to mind as they dance together.

Hands clasped, Dan drags Phil to the only other two people in the room - Kathryn and Nigel.

“You boys looked very sweet up there,” she comments.

Like all the Lester’s, she also seems very red.

“Thank you,” Dan beams. He dares a look at Nigel, but he’s as stoic as ever. Dan can never read him, “We’re going home now.”

“Don’t drive,” she tells them, even though they don’t drive, “The world is a little spinny,”

“That’s the alcohol, mother,” Phil advises her, and she nods with a surprised, contemplative look on her face, as if Phil had given her the answer to life itself. Phil keeps talking, despite her, “Love you. Be safe getting home.”

“Bye Mr Lester,” Dan waves cheerfully. Twelve years and he won’t call him Nigel. He never will.

He waves back in that Dad way, only lifting two fingers in a salute from his folded arms.

Dan orders a cab as they stumble outside, and it isn’t long until Phil is sleepily resting against him, already breathing deeply before they’ve even pulled away. It gives Dan time to reflect, but quite honestly his mind is just going over the day.

He glances down at the camera, opening the recordings to check the footage, skipping through the early scenes of the morning. It’s pretty good, actually, and there’s a lot for Dan to work with. He smirks when he gets to the shot of Martyn entering the room - he captured the cinematic turns of Phil and Kathryn _perfectly_.

When he gets to the end, there’s more footage after Cornelia dancing. He frowns, playing it back slowly, and finding a small clip of himself and Phil dancing. Cornelia must’ve filmed it when she’d taken his camera.

He watches it back a couple of times - it’s actually an incredibly beautiful shot, with their arms so tight around each other, and Dan’s head on Phil’s shoulder. When they turn, Phil’s face looks so content, until Phil spots Cornelia and the camera and laughs. So he _wasn’t_ just giggling to himself.

“S’nice,” Phil murmurs softly, his voice rough with sleep, and Dan nods. 

“Yeah.”

He shuts the camera, but that shot will be kept, cropped and saved for later for re-watching, when he needs it most.  

Maybe he’ll even play it at their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [this fic](https://callofthecurlew.tumblr.com/post/178784511070/looking-through-the-lens) on Tumblr?  
> 


End file.
